Batman: Arkham Redemption
by B.E.A.T.N
Summary: Set between Origins and Asylum, Batman finds himself working with former assassin Katana, and GCPD officer John Blake. When a mysterious man calling himself the Goblin comes to Gotham, this team must work together in order to save the city they love from certain doom! I tagged it as crossover for including bits from the Dark Knight Trilogy, IE-John Blake, and certain references.
1. Chapter 1: Christmas Eve

Batman: Arkham Redemption

Chapter 1: Christmas Eve

It had been nearly a year since the events back at Blackgate Prison.

For cop John Blake, it seemed like only yesterday. He still remembers being stationed as security when they wheeled in the crazies.

Among them were a crocodile man, a group of failed assassins, a man who called himself penguin, a crazed hatter, a large muscle-bound freak addicted to the street drug venom, and a clown.

All of these freaks had shown up last year.

There was one in particular who had caught everyone's eye.

_The Batman._

The Batman was all Gotham ever talked about nowadays.

And as John was on patrol, he couldn't help but think back on the whole thing. Especially as he spotted the vigilantes symbol in the sky.

John was a young man, with dark brown hair that was usually combed. He had his uniform on, along with his hat.

He stared with brown eyes at the signal that lay in the sky.

"Heh, Batman. Only a year's gone by, and already he's gained Gordons trust! I…. Actually don't blame em'. Any guy who can take down guys like Bane, Croc, Freeze, and that weird ass Joker guy seems like he knows what he's doing."

John had a bad habit of talking to himself. His brother Paul always poked fun of him for it. It was just something he couldn't kick the habit of!

John was in his police car as snow blew all around it. It was about 10:07 pm, and there was already a foot of snow on the ground. Thank God snow plows were prevalent during winter in Gotham. He knew it wouldn't be long until not a single place in Gotham wasn't covered in a white blanket.

John turned the corner when he saw something. It looked like a person, but they held something sharp in their hands. His car stopped right in front of the figure. The figure was slightly curvy, probably a female to John's eye. John was about to pull out his car radio when he heard a yell.

He turned his head to the right, spotting a woman being mugged in the alley. He quickly turned back to see the figure run off down another one.

John, "Damnit!"

John quickly parked his car, and stood in the road.

On one side of him was the thief, now running from his crime. The other was the black-clad figure who ran off.

John decided to go after the actual crime. He couldn't let the mugger escape just because he wanted to find a mysterious figure. Although, he felt like it wouldn't be the last time he saw that figure.

John made hot pursuit, chasing the thief through the alley, passing the woman as he did so. She was on the ground whimpering.

John yelled, "freeze!"

The thief continued to run as fast as they could, until they came to a dead end.

They turned around to see John. He had his gun pointed at him.

John, "don't move! Just give me the purse, and I promise to make sure the cops will go easy on ya at the station!"

The thief, "fuck you pig!"

The thief dropped the purse and pulled out a gun.

Before anyone could blink, a small object was thrown from overhead, and hit the thief's hand.

He yelled in pain as a tall figure descended upon them. John took a step back as the thief was held in the air by a black-clad hand.

The figure who had descended wore what looked like black body armor. He also wore large boots, wrist gauntlets and a shining metallic belt. On his head he wore a mask with a cap attached to it, with the defined features of the mask hugging his face.

John knew who this person was.

He spoke, "put the guy down Batman!"

Batman turned to look at John, glaring at him through his mask.

John, "look, I don't have any beef with ya. I just want the thief brought into custody for his crimes."

Batman continued to hold up the frightened criminal.

John could see that Batman was looking at his hands.

John, "the gun? Alright, alright."

John holstered his gun and put his hands up.

He said, "see? No gun! I just wanna take him in! No trouble!"

Batman's glare grew weaker as he began to lower the thief onto the ground. Batman took a step back as John slowly walked forward with a pair of cuffs.

Batman lingered as he watched John cuff the thief.

John, "thanks for the help. I'm surprised you came to stop a simple mugging."

Batman continued to remain silent.

John, "_sigh_, I take it you don't talk too much?"

Batman began to walk away when John yelled, "wait!"

Batman stopped.

John, "why do you wear that mask, and do all of this?"

Batman considered the question, and then answered.

"_Imagine being unable to protect the ones you love. You take matters into your own hands, but don't want anyone else you care about to pay the price."_

John, "heh, reminds me of an old saying my father used a lot."

Batman, _"what?"_

John, "it ain't who you are underneath, but what you do, that defines you."

Batman remained silent, but turned around to look at John.

Batman, _"tell Gordon you're aloud at the signal."_

John, "s-seriously?! Why? Why me?"

Batman, _"Gordon and I need all the help we can get to protect this city. That includes people who aren't afraid to throw away their gun and talk to someone like me without fear, in order to help Gotham."_

Before John could respond, Batman pulled out a grapple gun and flew into the air, leaving John alone with the handcuffed thief.

John came to his senses within a minute it so, and started to lead the thief off to the police car. And to return the woman's purse….

**...**

Tatsu Yamashiro. That was her name.

A young woman in her twenties, Tatsu came to Gotham just five days ago. She had been hiding among the streets for that long, while looking for information about a certain vigilante.

Tatsu had long black hair and a cracked white mask. The mask had a blood red dot in the center above Her nose. Her outfit was a black leather jumpsuit that hugged her curves. By her side was _the soultaker sword_. A weapon of great power that could entrap the souls of those it struck. Tatsu was going undercover, working for the CIA to find the mysterious weapon. In the process, she joined a group known as _the League of Assassins_. Lead by the great Ra's Al Ghul, their mission was to eradicate the filth from the world. And their main focus for a long time has been to cleanse the city of Gotham.

Only two people had left the order, and lived to tell the tale.

And Tatsu was the second.

The first, well, that was who she was looking for.

Tatsu was searching for Gothams savior.

The Dark Knight.

Batman.

For the past few days, She had caught glimpses of the vigilante, trying to figure out ways to reach him.

After seeing the work of the LOA, Tatsu wanted to join someone who could change the world. She had even left the CIA, afraid of what they might do with the sword.

She wanted to find someone who could do it in a less disgusting and destructive way. When she found the sword, she knew she couldn't give it to the League, or the government. They would've used it to enact so many horrible atrocities. Tatsu knew she was in way to deep. And thus, she faked her death. She pretended to get caught in an avalanche, and set out to find Gothams Dark Knight.

And tonight, she had found him flying through the air with his cape.

She knew she had to follow him.

And so she did.

As she ran through the streets of Gotham, she ended up in front of a police car.

She could tell the cop wanted to talk to her, when a mugging occurred nearby. She wanted to help, but knew this was her only chance to escape and search for Batman.

She ran off down another alleyway, and used her skills to make her way atop the rooftops.

Tatsu looked around, searching high and low of Batman. It was after about gives minutes did she see him once again in the air, gliding towards the GCPD building.

Tatsu vegan running as fast as she could across the rooftops. She could only barely manage to keep up with Batman as he landed atop the building.

Tatsu had climbed up to the ledge when the signal came off.

She heard two men speaking.

She knew it was Batman and the commissioner, James Gordon.

Batman, "why'd you call me here Jim?'

Jim, "Cobblepot's back on the streets, selling a stash of weapons. We've been tracking them for weeks."

Batman, "I'll find him, and make him tell me where his weapons are being sold."

Jim, "good. Also, we believe that Croc has been spotted in the sewers. Might wanna get a look, see if the rumor is true."

Batman, "I will, don't worry Jim."

Tatsu heard Gordon leave when Batman spoke, "Jim!"

Jim, "yeah?"

Batman, "I met one of your cops tonight. John Blake is what his badge said."

Jim, "yeah, he's a good cop. What about 'im?"

Batman, "I feel like he could be trusted. I helped him stop a mugging, and he seemed calm in my presence. Enough to toss his gun away. Give him keys to the roof."

Jim, "eh, I'll see what I can do."

Jim finally left through the door.

Tatsu waited and listened for the Dark Knight to leave, when she heard him speak.

"_I know you're there."_

Tatsu knew she was found out. She hoisted herself onto the roof, standing behind Batman.

He turned to look at the young woman, with an inquisitive look showing through his mask.

Batman, "who are you?"

Tatsu, "I am Katana."

Batman, "Katana?"

Tatsu, "it was my code name under the League of Assassins."

Batman, "You're working with them!?"

Tatsu, "I DID. I left the order though."

Batman, "and might I ask why?"

Tatsu, "I was originally charged with going undercover for the CIA to find a weapon known as _the soultaker sword_. I found it, but discovered it belonged to the league. I spent a long time working with those people. After I saw one of them use the sword, I had enough. I took the sword, and faked my own demise in an avalanche. Now the League thinks both I and the sword are no more."

Batman, "and the sword?"

Tatsu, "I felt like the government would have used the sword the same way, taking care of crime in such a terrible manner."

Batman, "then why are you in Gotham?"

Tatsu, "while in the league, they spoke of a man who left it. One who refused to take a life. And so, I searched out for this man. I searched for you."

Batman, "did they tell you his name?"

Tatsu, "if you're asking how I knew it was you Mr. Wayne, relax. I figured you were Wayne due to your fighting style. You won't have to worry about me talking anyone. I know how to keep a secret."

Batman, "and may I ask why you searched for me?"

Tatsu, "I want to help you! The league goes about disgusting ways to cleanse the earth. I see another way, the same as you. I want to protect people from the league, and keep the sword away from those who'd use it for evil."

Batman took a step forward, "why should I let you help me?"

Tatsu, "let's face it, Gotham is a large city. One that may take more than one person to save. You'll need all the help you can get Bruce."

Batman, Bruce, took a step back.

Bruce, "well, if you're willing to prove yourself, meet meat Wayne Manor. I'd like to discuss more with you."

Tatsu, "very well. I can meet you there at say… twelve?"

Bruce, "I might be late. When you get there, tell Alfred I sent you…"

Bruce then turned around and ran off of the building, gliding down into the streets below.

Tatsu watched him leave and smiled.

Tatsu, "now… where the Hell is Wayne Manor?"

**...**

A ship had just entered the freezing waters of Gotham city docks. A large ship filled with dozens of crates. Crates filled with weapons.

And sitting atop with vessel was a large figure.

He stood there with broad shoulders and a wide frame. The dark purple suit he wore clung to his body, concealing large misshapen muscles.

His bald head shone in the moonlight as snow whirled past him.

Suddenly, a man came from behind him panting.

"_gasp_, Mr. Grudge, we're almost at the docks!"

The man turned, showing a large grin filled with sharp teeth. The grin itself seemed to be etched into His face, since the edges if His smile looked like scarring. His eyes were yellow, with blood red pupils. His eyes stood out against his grey skin. His ears were pointed, and he had various scars all over his head.

He spoke in a deep booming voice.

"**Good. Let me know when we're ready to set up shop.**"

"Yessir!"

The man ran away from his employer.

The man named Charles Grudge.

He spoke to himself as his sight rested on Gotham City.

"**Soon, Gotham City will know my name. And the Batman…. Mr. Wayne will think twice before he lets chemicals get handled by someone like me. Just when Gotham thought it had problems with Clowns, Penguins, Crocodiles, and assassins? Heh, heh, heh. Wait'll they get a load of me!**"

**...**

**Yes, I chose John Blake from the Dark Knight Rises to be one of the OC's within this story. I kinda like the character, and thought he might fit in well as a cop who befriends Batman, and maybe even finds out his secret in the future.**

**Also, I hope this first chapter didn't seem rushed. I did my best to fill in the introduction for all three of our new characters into the story. I chose Katana for this, since she isn't in the Arkham games, and I thought she'd fit into this story. I'm using her character from the show, "Beware the Bat", as a reference.**

**Let me know what you think of the main villain I've put into the story.**

**And finally, if this story is popular enough, I might just make a sequel when it's done.**


	2. Chapter 2: Goblins

Batman: Arkham Redemption

Chapter 2: Goblins

_2 months after chapter 1._

10:00 PM in Gotham City.

The cops are busy tonight.

We cut to several police vehicles racing through the streets. The cars are moving so fast that it causes such to scatter over the sidewalks.

In one of these cars is James Gordon, the commissioner of the GCPD.

Beside him is Lt. John Blake. Over a month ago, John was promoted, and made apart of Gordon's inner circle of officers.

This inner circle included Harvey Bullock, Renee Montoya, and of course, the Batman.

Right now Gordon was heading with many other cops to the scene of a crime. An active scene.

All of the cars pulled up to a large building. The Gotham Merchants bank.

And it was now the scene of a hostage situation.

All of the cars came to a screeching halt, surrounding the building. Gordon stepped out of his car with John, heading toward Bullock, who was monitoring the situation.

Gordon, "what do we got, Bullock?"

Bullock, "some new gang have taken hostage within the bank."

John, "how many hostages?"

Bullock, "eh, I'd say twenty, twenty-five maybe?"

Gordon, "how many of those bastard are there?"

Bullock, "we got no idea. We haven't been able to get a good look without getting shot at."

Gordon, "casualties?"

Bullock, "none as of yet. They said they wanted to wait for, and I quote, 'the stinking comish', before they started talking."

John, "I can guess you're one if say three people they wanna see."

Gordon, "y'mean…."

Bullock, "they obviously wanna see the bat and Katana."

John, "and they know we're in contact with em'."

Bullock, "they didn't specify that they wanted to see them though. They called for Gordon."

Gordon, "alright Bullock, tell em' I'm here."

Bullock gave a nod and stepped forward. He grabbed a megaphone from atop his vehicle and began to speak in it.

Bullock, "alright! Gordon's here! Now will you tell us yer demands?!"

There was silence for a few seconds. And then, one of the thugs began to walk out. They had a hostage with them. A young woman. The thug had a gun to her head, and her hands behind her back.

The thug, "ain't nobody move, or this girl gets a bullet to the head!"

Gordon walked up to stand beside Bullock.

Gordon, "give me the megaphone."

Bullock handed Gordon the megaphone.

Gordon, "alright, you got my attention! Name your demands, and we can avoid any bloodshed!"

The thug, "so yer Gordon, huh!?"

Gordon, "yes."

The thug, "and…. You know the bat? And his little partner?"

Gordon, "don't change the subject! What are your demands!?"

The thug, "oh, it ain't what I want! I'm just the messenger! Our boss hired us to start up this whole thing!"

Gordon, "fine! Then tell us what the Hell your boss wants!?"

The thug, "remember my question?"

Gordon, "... He wants Batman?"

The thug, "and that sidekick of his! Katana!"

Gordon, "what do you expect us to do?"

The thug, "improvise ya old fu-"

But the thug was cut off from his insult. He found a batarang lodged into his hand. The thug fell backwards screaming, letting the woman go. She ran off into Johns arms shivering. The thug turned around and received a swift kick to his face.

The kick was delivered from the heavy black boot of one dark knight.

Batman stood tall, with his foot holding down the unconscious thug.

Batman, "someone get this filth into a cell!"

Batman walked away from the thug as several officers ran to apprehend him.

Katana then walked out of the door to the bank.

She yelled, "I've dealt with the thugs! The hostages are safe!"

The hostages began to run out of the bank towards the officers. Some were crying, others were happy. All of them thankful to be out of the situation.

John noticed Batman and Katana walking off to the side of the bank.

John gave the hostage he was comforting over to Bullock and shook his head in that direction while looking at Gordon. Gordon got the message, and the two of them started to walk over to the side of the bank.

Gordon and John now stood before Batman and Katana.

Gordon, "Katana, learn anything while in there?"

Katana, "not much. All I got was a name while I pummeled those thugs."

John, "a name?"

Katana, "their bosses name. Some guy who calls himself, 'the Goblin'."

Batman, "not another nut."

Gordon, "thank goodness I called you guys up before this."

John, "so, this 'Goblin', who do you think he is?"

Batman, "he obviously wants to get his hands on me and Katana. Could be a former criminal I locked up, and held a grudge."

Gordon, "I'll get Montoya and Bullock on the case. They should be able to figure something out."

John, "I'll make sure those crooks are interrogated. We might be able to get more info out of at least one of them."

Batman, "in any case, you both know how to contact us."

Gordon and John gave the pair of crime fighters a nod before they walked off back to their vehicles.

John turned around to say one last thing, but discovered the two vigilantes were gone.

Gordon yelled back, "try to get used to that!"

As John gave a shrug and began to follow his boss, we pan upwards to the top of the bank, where Batman and Katana are standing, watching the police leave.

Batman, "so…. We finally have a name for this mysterious new criminal who's appeared in Gotham."

Katana, "mostly a title, but still, it's more info then we've gotten before Bruce."

Batman nodded, and then pressed two fingers to his head. They were activating a comlink Batman kept in his cowl.

Batman, "Barbara, are you there?"

A young female voice came up on the other end of the call.

_"Right here Bruce. What do you need?"_

Batman, "Tatsu and I have dealt with that group of thugs at the bank."

_"Great, any information this time?"_

Batman, "we have a name the leader of these criminals calls himself. The Goblin."

_"Hmmm, I'll see what I can scrounge up. It may take awhile for me to find anything. Also, Alfred's calling you. I'll call you back if I find anything."_

Batman, "thanks Barbara."

The call was then transferred to an elderly gentlemen.

_"Master Bruce, Miss Tatsu, are you both there?"_

Tatsu yelled, "loud and clear Alfred!"

_"Well, I thought I should let you know that I've finished working on your new batsuit! The cowl is now closer to a rubber like substance. The body suit isn't as armored as your original suit, but the fibers make it easier to maneuver. As well as a belt that can hold more gadgets. I am also working on a new jumpsuit for Miss Tatsu."_

Batman, "thank you Alfred. It'll be nice to replace my current suit. I've been using this one since Christmas."

Tatsu, "thanks for the upgrades Alfred. We're heading home now."

_"I'll see you both back at the batcave."_

Alfred hung up on Batman, leaving the two vigilantes together.

Katana lifted her mask off of her face for a moment.

Tatsu, "so, which vehicle are we taking?"

Batman, "the batwing. Although, the batmobile might be useful in the future, once it's done."

And with that, Batman called the batwing over with a click of a button as he and Katana lifted their grappling hooks into the air, latching onto the flying machine as it began to head home. The two vigilantes opened the bottom doors of the vehicle and buckled into their seats….

…**.**

John was back at GCPD headquarters, holding the door open as various crooks were brought into the station in handcuffs.

The last people to enter behind John were Bullock and Gordon.

John walked beside Jim as Bullock went to grab a coffee.

John, "so, Gordon, how we gonna interrogate these guys?"

Gordon, "simple Blake, I'm putting you and Montoya in charge of this."

John, "Montoya I can understand. She's smart, a damned good detective, and doesn't take no for an answer. But why me?"

Gordon, "think of it like bad-cop, good-cop. You're able to get people to loosen up. Montoya is more aggressive when the situation calls for it. I guarantee at least ONE of you can get one of those bastards to talk."

John, "heh, fair enough. Where is Montoya anyway?"

_"Right behind you!"_

Both men turned to see Montoya walking towards them. She wore her standard police uniform. The blue complimenting her skin tone. It also contrasted with her dark black hair and dark eyes.

John, "good to see you as always Montoya."

Renee, "likewise John. So, what do we got?"

John, "interrogation. You're bad cop. I'm good cop."

Renee, "why am I bad cop?!"

John, "last time you interrogated someone, you broke their wrist."

Renee, "the bastard wanted ta grab my ass!"

John, "... okay, I'll give ya that one."

Gordon, "enough!"

Both cops forgot that their boss was there.

Gordon, "just go and interrogate the leader of these bums before I tear my hair out!"

Gordon ran off to join Bullock in getting a coffee.

Renee looked at John, "shall we?"

The two began to walk off through the GCPD, all the way to where interrogations were held.

Already, the one in charge of the raid on the bank was cuffed to the table in the room.

John and Renee stared at him for a minute before they decided to enter the room.

The thug before them had scratches on his face, with long brown hair and a scruffy beard. His clothes were all torn up.

Renee spoke first.

"Alright creep. We don't wanna be here any longer than you do, so just give us what we want, and we'll let you go…."

The thug, "y'mean into a cell?"

John, "sadly, yes."

The thug, "than I ain't talking!"

John crossed his arms and leaned on the table.

John, "look, uh…."

The thug, "Bob."

John, "alright, Bob, we just wanna ask about this boss of yours, 'the Goblin', and find out who he is."

Bob, "I sign saying Jack shit to you pigs!"

Suddenly, Renee booted upwards and grabbed Bob by his shirt collar.

Renee, "listen here buttmunch! You tell us who the fuck your boss is, and I don't rip out your tonsils through your friggin ass! Clear?"

Bob, "c-choke on a d-dick bitch!"

John pulled Renee off of Bob and pulled her across the room.

He put his hands on her shoulders to get her absolute attention.

John, "the Hell Montoya!? Are you high right now!?"

Renee, "you said I'm bad cop!"

John, "yeah, but his tonsils? Through his ass? Really?"

Renee, "hey, where I grew up, that was something that could legitimately happen!"

John, "I call bull."

Renee, "fine, you try getting info out of this guy!"

John, "alright!"

John let go of Renee and ran back up to the table.

John, alright buddy. I'm trying to keep my friend over there from attacking you. So please, won't you give us a hand and tell us your bosses name?"

Bob, "you don't understand. The guy is nuts! He finds out I told you, he'd castrate me with a rusty butter knife."

Everyone in the room couldn't help but shudder.

John, "well, if you give us info on this guy, we could offer you some protection from the guy."

Bob, "trust me when I say this, ya don't wanna mess with this guy. The guy is built like a fucking tank!"

John thought to himself, _hmm, looks like we're getting somewhere…._

John, "so, this guy is pretty dangerous, huh?"

Bob, "are you kidding!? The guy could give Croc and Bane a run for their money."

Renee whispered, "Jesus."

John, "so, this Goblin is one strong dude, huh?"

Bob, "yeah, the gray mother fucker isn't someone ya wanna cro-"

Silence.

John and Renee heard what he said.

Renee, "a tall, gray man, built like a tank…."

John, "and they call themself, the Goblin."

Bob, "shit."

Renee, "do goblins have grey skin?"

John, "in certain fairytales, yeah."

Bob, "SHIT!"

Renee, "relax, it's not like he knows specifically that you told us."

Bob, "_gulp…."_

John, "are- are you wearing a wire?"

Bob, "uh…."

Suddenly, a clicking sound was heard. Bib suddenly arched backwards screaming, clutching at his neck.

John and Renee sprang forward and laid the thug down on his back.

Bob had some sort of device embedded into the side of his neck. Only now was it visible, and glowing a vibrant green through his skin. The device seemed to be injecting something into Bob's skin.

John, "the bastard knew they'd get caught!"

Renee, "they implanted a wire into his neck."

John, "not just a wire. They injected him with poison."

Suddenly, a voice began to emimate from the dead thugs neck.

_"Well done officers, well done."_

John, "what the-"

_"Poor ol' Bob. A fine employee, but a blabbermouth nonetheless!"_

Renee, "who are you, you sonovabitch!"

_"I am someone you don't want to cross Detective. I am also someone who doesn't like to take chances with information. And so, I leave you with this message…."_

Suddenly, a chorus of screaming was heard throughout the GCPD, as all of the thugs who were apart of the bank raid that were caught, were now being poisoned via neck wires.

Renee ran off to find Gordon and tell him what's going on.

John stayed put however, and spoke to the madman.

John, "I don't know who you are Goblin, but you can count on it that I'm not gonna rest until I stop you."

_"What're ya gonna do? Call the Bat and Katana on me? Let's face it, you don't have a chance in Hell!"_

The call cut off, and John was left with his own thoughts.

And he could only think of one thing.

_I have to contact Bruce._

…**.**

**Hope all of you are enjoying this story. I'll try to get more done in the future. And don't worry, I'll explain how John knows who Batman is in the next chapter! I'm also working on a few more stories, but getting through this one is top priority.**


	3. Chapter 3: Firewall

Batman: Arkham Redemption

Chapter 3: Firewall

John was driving his old police car to Wayne Manor.

The home of billionaire playboy, Bruce Wayne.

And unknown to all of Gotham, just beneath the stately manor, was the batcave. The pair of the heroic Batman.

And his partner, Tatsu Yamashiro, aka: Katana.

John was a detective, and thus, ever since that fateful Christmas Eve, when the assassins attacked, John had given himself a mission to find out just who the Hell Batman was. And thus, a month after the two had officially met, John had figured it out.

…**.**

John remembered his investigation.

The time Bruce and Batman came to Gotham could've been a coincidence.

A little harder to swallow was the appearance of Tatsu around the same time as Katana.

But the linchpin was an injury Bruce received one day.

John was There with Gordon one day when Croc had managed to escape Arkham Asylum. In the process, Bruce went after him. John remembered going down into the sewers with several officers. While most stood dumbfounded, or were busy shooting the crocodile man, John noticed Batman her scratched on the arm, and received a punch to the face before he managed to used an electrically charged batarang to knock Croc unconscious.

Days later, the GCPD received a visit from Bruce Wayne, as he gave condolences for anyone hurt or killed in Crocs escape. When John noticed him, he saw Bruce with a slight bruise on his face, and he seemed to be holding his arm quite often during his talk with Gordon.

John had gone to confront him when he left.

As Bruce stopped in front if his sports car, he heard John from behind him.

"Glad to see Croc didn't eat ya!"

Bruce turned to see the detective behind him smiling.

Bruce tried to play dumb.

Bruce, "sorry, what?"

John, "c'mon Bruce, it's a little obvious who ya really are."

Bruce, "er, what do you mean?"

John, "I was the only one who noticed ya take a punch and scratch from Croc. The arms easy to hide the the suit, although ya clutched it quite a bit during yer talk with the commish. And the slight bruise on your jaw also clued me in."

Bruce gave an exasperated sigh before he spoke, "so, you know…."

John, "before you threaten me, I'll make something clear! I have no intention on telling the police. This whole thing was my own hobby, trying to figure out who Batman and Katana were."

Bruce, "what do you want then?"

John, "simple. I wanna help you."

Bruce, "you wanna be a vigilante?"

John, "pfffft, hahahahaha! No! I wanna just help you guys from the inside. Giving you guys info on anything going on in the GCPD that you guys can't crack."

Bruce, "and, how do you benefit from this?"

John, "I don't. I wanna do this, solely to do the right thing."

Bruce took a step towards John, glaring.

Bruce, "you're going to need a codename."

John, "what? Something like, 'darkwing'?"

Bruce, "no."

John, "Mr. E?"

Bruce, "no."

John, "Oracle?"

Bruce, "taken."

John, "dammit! I forgot Barbara took that name!"

Bruce, "wait, How do you kno-"

John, "I once caught her talking on her computer, and heard Tatsu say, 'Thanks Oracle'. It was that one week where she had the flu."

Bruce, "ah."

John, "so, back to the codename!"

Bruce, "right, you need a codename if you're going to help us. Lord knows you can't hack through a firewall, but you can keep a Hell of a secret."

John, "yeah…. Wait, what'd you say I can't hack?"

Bruce, "a firewall?"

John, "hmm, 'firewall'. How's that?"

Bruce, "hmm, you can't hack one, but you keep secrets like one. I like it."

John, "so, Gotham's protected by Batman, Katana, Oracle…."

Bruce, "...and Firewall."

…**.**

John finished remembering when he'd joined Bruce's team, and was now parked in front of Wayne Manor.

John exited the car and walked up the slush covered driveway to the doors.

John knocked on the door three times, and was soon greeted by the smiling face of an elderly British man.

John, "good evening Alfred."

Alfred, "and good evening to you Mr. Blake."

John, "may I come in?"

Alfred, "of course! I assume it's something important involving Master Bruce and Miss Tatsu?"

John, "indeed it is."

The two men walked into the mansion. It was quite an extravagant place to behold. A large chandelier was hung up in the room. A large room that held two staircases that led to the upper floors. John followed Alfred up the stairs, and into Bruce's study.

Alfred, "I assume your business involves Master Bruce's alter ego?"

John, "yep. We got a Hell of a breakthrough on this new villain running around."

Alfred, "hmm…."

Alfred walked over to the piano in the study, and pressed three of the piano keys.

A loud click was heard as one of the nearby bookshelves popped forward, and moved to the side revealing a metal elevator.

Alfred, "shall we?"

John and Alfred stepped into the elevator. After about four seconds, the elevator made its decent. As it did so, the bookshelf moved back into place, leaving no evidence dog the secret passageway.

After less than a minute, the elevator stopped and opened, letting it's two passengers leave.

John stepped out after Alfred, admiring the batcave. It was a large cavern, with many bats flying atop the stalactites.

John and Alfred walked across the large metal structure situated within the cave. The walkways held many things. From a workout station, a workshop, and a large metal device that held a dark blue jumpsuit. It wasn't finished yet though.

Alfred, "I've only just begun work on Miss Tatsu's new suit."

_"And you've done a good job so far."_

Both men turned around to face Tatsu as she walked in. And for once, she wasn't wearing her mask. It helped show off her dark blue eyes that were normally covered by the pale mask that she often wore.

John, "good to see ya Tatsu. Where's Bruce?"

Tatsu, "he's in the training room right now."

John, "that means we've got a good thirty minutes or so 'till he's done."

Tatsu, "so, what brings you here?"

John, "well, I've got a little more info on this Goblin guy."

Tatsu, "Any known alias?"

John, "not yet. Just little details we've found out."

_"Like what?"_

Everyone turned to see Bruce walking into the batcave. His forehead was damp with sweat as he walking in with a towel around his neck, and wearing loose black pants.

John, "Glad to see ya Bruce. Now I can get all my info out in one sitting."

Bruce, "start from the beginning."

John, "right. We brought in all of those perps ya caught today. Me and Montoya were in charge of the head thug, Bob."

Tatsu, "how'd that go?"

John, "not good. All we learned was that their employer is built to rival Croc and Bane. They've got gray skin, and are apparently bald. And on top of that, they're skilled in technology."

Alfred, "however did you come across that knowledge?"

John, "_sigh_, the bastard put a wire into Bob's neck. And not just Bobs, but all of the thugs. Once Bob started babbling on about the guy, he activated the device, pumping every one of the goons with poison."

The room was silent for a moment after hearing this.

Bruce, "d-do you find out anything else?"

Bruce rarely stuttered. Everyone in the room knew that this meant he was angered by this.

John, "well, the bastard talked to us through the wire in Bob's neck. He told us what he wants…."

Alfred, "let me guess, he wants the Batman, and Katana."

John, "correct again Alfred! You get to buy me dinner!"

Alfred, "Lord only knows my cooking skills have diminished."

Tatsu, "if the Goblin wants us, he's gonna keep doing these kind of things in order to get to us."

Bruce, "that means more casualties. Unbiased casualties."

John, "what do we do then?"

Alfred, "might I recommend asking Miss Gordon for help? She may be able to track this Goblins signal if she had access to one of the devices."

John, "I'll get one to her as soon as I can. Lord knows she spends a lot of time in the GCPD computer room."

Bruce, "if Goblin wants us, he needs to get past our firewall."

John, "and sneak past Oracle."

Tatsu, "the puns! They hurt!"

Alfred, "I'll fetch you a bandage Miss Tatsu."

Alfred jokingly walked off to the elevator."

John, "alright, I gotta head back to the GCPD…."

Before he could walk off, Bruce grabbed something from near the bat-computer, and gave it to John.

John, "what's this?"

Bruce, "a comlink. Just press the button on it, and you should be able to contact us whenever you need to."

John, "sure beats driving back to Wayne Manor everytime!"

John chuckled as he stepped into the elevator beside Alfred once more.

As the two rose, Bruce took a seat at the computer.

Tatsu stood beside him as he began typing away.

Tatsu, "so, what do you make of this Goblin?"

Bruce, "he's a mad genius, akin to someone like the Joker or Crane. He has an obsession with me, similar to Nigma. And they have a physic that the thug said rivals that of Bane and Croc. It's almost like fighting some of my most dangerous enemies in one package."

Tatsu, "well, if Oracle can track the signal, we may just be able to stop them."

Bruce, "I hope to God you're right Tatsu."

…**.**

John made it back to the GCPD in about half an hour.

Now that spring was close, most of the such that covered Gotham was gone.

John walked into the building, and was instantly greeted by Bullock.

Bullock, "ey, John, where you been?"

John, "oh, y'know, just tracking a lead…."

Bullock, "right, who is she?"

John, "huh?"

Bullock, "you been going out to get "leads" for weeks now. Somethin's goin' on with ya! Lay it on me!"

John thought, _damn. He's somehow so right, and so wrong at the same damn time._

John decided to play along with Bullocks bull-shit.

John, "cute Japanese girl. Interested in extravagant stuff involving us police."

Bullock, "how cute?"

John, "gorgeous. Short black hair, blue eyes, nice figure…."

Bullock, "alright, alright, jeez. I just asked a simple question, and yer already droolin' up a river!"

John, "sorry. Anyway, you seen Barb around?"

Bullock, "Gordon's kid? Yeah, she's in the computer lab. Why?"

John, "I let her borrow a DVD of mine, and I wanted to see if she had it on her."

Bullock, "eh, whatever."

Bullock walked off, probably to get another donut.

John walked through the GCPD, going up the stairs.

Before John made his way into the computer lab, he went and grabbed the device that was dissected from Bob's neck.

With consent from the evidence handlers, John came to the computer lab.

The room for the most tech savvy of Gotham's finest to work.

John entered and saw Barbara Gordon typing away.

For a girl reaching her her twenties, Barbara was one of the smartest people John knew. Hence why she often helped her father with any problems regarding computers.

John, "hey Barb! How ya doin'?"

Barb turned around in her swivel chair and smiled at the cop.

Barb, "John, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

John, "I need a little bit of help with something…."

Barb, "I'm guessing it ain't about deleting another virus from your computer, huh?"

John, "well, it involves what happened earlier tonight."

Barb, "... y'mean, with all of those devices planted into those criminals necks?"

John, "yeah, that shit. Well, a little bat needs help tracking the signal…."

Barb, "and they need an Oracle to solve their problem?"

John, "that's the whole kit and kaboodle!"

Barb cracked her fingers and grinned, "gimme the wire."

John handed Barb the wire, to which she began inspecting it. First admiring the small device, and then fiddling with the small computer screen embedded into the small machine.

John, "What're ya doing?"

Barb, "this device has a series of inscriptions. I'm just breaking through them."

A sharp ping was heard as barb unlocked the device.

Barb, "alright, let's see here…."

Barb turned around and used a USB cable to plug into the device. Immediately on the screen, a series of files appeared. Five in total.

Barb, "now, let's take a look at these files…."

Barb grabbed the mouse and began clicking on folders.

Three of the folders were empty.

Barb, "well, I'll give the guy credit, he knows how to clean as much evidence as possible."

John, "and yet he leaves the folders."

Barb snickered, and then clicked on the fourth folder. Immediately, audio began playing.

_"If you're hearing this audio file, then it means you've somehow managed to plug this little device into a computer well done."_

John, "sonuvabitch! He knew we'd try to find his location!"

_"So, let me leave you with these words. I know you'll come looking for me. The Batman always does!"_

Barb, "wait…. He's assuming Batman is listening."

_"And that's just what I want. So, in the next file, it will be a picture of my location. I look forward to our little reunion…. Bruce."_

Barb and John were both silent for a whole thirty seconds.

John, "this guy…."

Barb, "the Goblin knows Bruce Wayne is Batman."

John, "the Hell are we gonna do!?"

Barb, "we've gotta contact Bruce, let him know this."

John, "alright, get the location off of this thing, I'll meet you back at the Manor."

Barb, "see you then!"

As Barbara clicked the file and wrote down the location, John sped through the station to his car.

As John got in his car, his mind was racing.

John, _"so, not only is this guy big and strong, smart as Hell, and looks like a goblin…. But he also knows Bruce Wayne's secret identity! The Fuck are we gonna do!? Sigh, alright, calm down, calm down John. We can get through this. Just focus on meeting with Bruce, and then we'll deal with the rest of this shit…."_

John's car was speeding through the streets of Gotham, on their way back to Wayne Manor with the dire news….


	4. Chapter 4: Crime Alley

Batman: Arkham Redemption

Chapter 4: Crime Alley

John pulled into the driveway of Wayne Manor for the second time that night. As soon as he had finished running up the stairs to the door, he heard the sound of a car door slamming. He looked behind him to see Barbara running up behind him.

John, "what took ya so long?"

Barb, "took me a second to get the location off of the file, and then get my dad to lend me the car. On top of that, my boyfriend texted me on the way here!"

John, "alright, alright. I get the idea. How is Tim by the way?"

Barb, "good. He's just busy."

John, "ah…. He knows, doesn't he?"

Barb, "not from me! The guy's as great as a detective as you were. Hell, even Dick figured out soon after he met Bruce."

John, "eh, it can take only a little bit of time truly getting to know Bruce in order to find out his secret."

Barb decided to break the conversation and knock on the door.

Alfred opened the door.

Alfred, "good evening Miss Gordon. Back so soon Master John?"

Barb, "we got a lot of info in a very short time."

Alfred lead Barb and John through the manor, into the study, down the secret elevator, and into the batcave. Bruce was now in his new suit, with a more rubber like cowl and more flexible suit.

John, "I'm gonna miss the armor a tad."

Bruce, "back so soon? I'm guessing you have the information we need?"

Barb, "yeah…."

John, "but you ain't gonna like it!"

Tatsu, "don't keep us in suspense!"

Barb stepped forward with a note she wrote.

Barb, "I've written the location of this 'Goblin', he's apparently at…."

Bruce, "where?"

Barb, "Crime Alley."

Everyone was silent for a solid ten seconds. No one talked about Crime Alley. Especially Bruce. Crime Alley was where he became Batman. Where Bruce Wayne was forever changed. And when Thomas and Martha Wayne were shot and murdered in front of the only ten year old Bruce.

Bruce, "W-why is he at Crime Alley?"

Bruce rarely stuttered. It was always a tell-tale sign that he was worried.

John, "well, that's part of the whole, 'you ain't gonna like this' thing."

Bruce, "where!"

Barb, "... He knows you're Batman."

Bruce stepped back, with a surprised look on his face.

Tatsu, "how the Hell does he know about Bruce!?"

Barb, "we don't know! Look, you want me to start from the beginning?"

Alfed, "that would help us understand, I'm sure."

John, "after I gave Barb the device, we found two intact folders. One was the location, and the other was an audio file."

Barb, "and the Goblin assumed it'd be Bruce who figured out the device."

John, "we can only thank God that it was me and Barb who found the message."

Tatsu, "so, this guy knows that Batman and Bruce Wayne are the same person."

Alfred, "oh dear, this could be trouble. Remember the situation with Bane?"

Bruce, "he figured out my secret, and used it to my advantage."

Alfred, "If it weren't for that formula he used, he might've told everyone."

Bruce, "now we're in a similar situation."

Tatsu, "so, what now?"

Bruce, "I'll confront him, alone."

Tatsu, "Bruce…."

Bruce, "he only knows about ME. You aren't involved."

John, "Bruce! We're gonna need the police. We can get them to surround the area a-"

Bruce, "that'll just put others in danger!"

Barb, "you think meeting with this guy WON'T get anyone hurt? Face it Bruce, either way, someone's at risk."

John, "ya can't stop me Bruce. Even if I didn't call Gordon, someone would probably take notice of the Bat and a big Goblin standing in a dark alleyway!"

Bruce took a long sigh as everyone was waiting for him to speak.

Bruce, "fine, but only as surveillance. And Tatsu, stay as far as you can on the rooftops. And if anything gets too serious, I may have to call Dick from his mission in Jump City."

John, "calling Robin? Ain't that a bit drastic?"

Bruce, "not in this situation it ain't."

Bruce ran off towards the bat-wing, activating it quickly.

Bruce, "Tatsu, use the bike, but her atop the roofs as soon as possible!"

Tatsu nodded, and ran over to her motorcycle, getting ready to follow Bruce.

As both vehicles took off out of the batcave, John looked over at Alfred.

John, "how is Robin, by the way?"

Alfred, "Master Dick is off on a mission involving training. He has gone to Jump City to do so, and has even brought word of joining a team of heroes."

John, "neat."

Barb, "the police, remember?"

John, "right, sorry Alfred! Well talk to ya later!"

Alfed, "the coms are always open Master John."

John gave a warm smile before he and Barb sprinted towards the elevator.

It went up as always, and as the pair ran out of the study, and through the doors of the manor, John took put his cell phone and called Gordon.

John, "Gordon! It's John! I have news on the Goblin!"

Gordon, "what!? How?"

John, "I found someone to help with one of the devices. The Goblin left a message for Batman, and a location."

Gordon, "where?"

John, "Crime Alley! I've already contacted Batman. He's off there now!"

Gordon, "good, I'll get a squad over there to catch the bastard."

John was already speeding towards the location of the Goblin when he heard that. He almost swerved into a lamp post upon that.

John, "negative sir! The Goblin said he only wants Batman. We should surround the area, but not move in until Batman gives some sort of signal!"

Gordon, "_sigh_, alright. I'll get a squad together, and we'll surround the area. Gordon, out."

John, "Blake, out!"

John hung up and put more pedal to the metal as he made his way to Crime Alley.

…**.**

Barb had gone back to the GCPD, anxious about the whole situation.

As soon as she entered, she heard her father yelling orders at his troops.

She peeked her head through the doorway, and all was hectic. Cops were running around as her father yelled.

Gordon, "alright everyone, listen up. Blake gave me the report. The Goblin is hiding out at Crime Alley! He left a message saying he wants the Batman! I need as many available officers to surround the area! Once Batman gives the signal, we move in!"

Several officers yeller, "yessir", and began running to the parking garage. Gordon took his time.

Gordon, "Montoya? Bullock?"

Both cops ran in. Bullock ran in with a donut in his mouth, while Montoya was pulling on her jacket.

Gordon, "you two are heading out with me on this. Blake is already at the location."

Gordon and the two cops were now running out of the GCPD with many other cops.

Barbara was walking back up to the computer lab, now that things had begun to settle as soon as her father left.

As she sat down in the room, she used her comlink to contact a certain person.

Barb, "this is Oracle, Robin, do ya read me?"

On the other end was a young man.

"Ngh, loud and clear. And it's Nightwing now. What is it Barb?"

Barb, "well, 'Nightwing', we may need your help down here in Gotham."

Dick, "can't it wait? I'm kinda in the middle of something…."

_?_, "Dick, who is it?"

Dick, "it's just Barb calling about something in Gotham."

Barb, "who was that?"

Dick, "_sigh_, that's Starfire."

Starfire, "hello Barbara!"

Barb, "sup!"

Dick, "what is so important that you interrupted, _mhm_?"

Barb, "Some new baddy showed up. Calls himself the Goblin. And…. He knows who Batman is."

Dick, "okay, THAT'S a problem."

Barb, "we'll let you know if things get REALLY bad with this whole situation."

Starfire, "thank you friend Barbara!"

Dick, "yeah, thanks Barb just let us know what's up!"

Barb, "Roger that!"

As Dick hung up, Barbara couldn't help but chuckle to herself.

Barb, "heh, Dicks f #king an alien. Who knew ..."

…**.**

Bruce had launched themselves out of the Batwing, and were now gliding in the air. Their destination held so much pain for him. To only be child, roughly 10, when you lose the two most important people in your life. It scarred Bruce, And made him into the man he is today.

Now, he had to return to this place, in order to confront a very dangerous man. A man who knew Bruce's secret.

As Bruce descended upon the alleyway, Tatsu kept her distance up on the rooftops, ready to strike if necessary.

Bruce stood there in the dark, gazing into the shadows.

And suddenly, he heard a voice.

**"How does it feel to stand in the very place that made you who you are? The place where you lost those you cared about? What do you feel? Sadness? Rage? Or do you bury your feelings with the secrets your company holds ...?"**

Out from the shadows stepped a very large man. He had grey skin that was pale in the moonlight. His eyes were a yellow color, with blood red pupils. His ears were pointed, and his head held many scars over it. Despite his fearsome appearance, he wore a dark purple suit and red tie. The tie matched his eyes.

Bruce, "who are you?"

Goblin, **"you get right to the point, don't you? Well…. I, am the Goblin."**

Bruce, "I mean your real name…. Who are you!?"

Goblin, **"oh, that? Heh, my name, is Charles Grudge. But, that was my name…. Before you made me this way!"**

Bruce, "what did I ever do to you Grudge?"

Goblin, **"remember Goth-Corp!? You shut it down. I was one of its chemical handlers. I made sure certain chemicals got to certain places, and even had to handle them myself. But because of Batman's little skirmish with a certain Gotham socialite, and a walking ice-box, I was given a new position. One handling radiation. And wouldn't you know it, due to all of that exposure to chemicals, my body started to mutate. Slowly, of course. But it was when you and those little sidekick of yours, Robin, went to stop the Joker, in his plan to hijack a weapon from our lab, that you caused me to change. You threw three batarangs at the clown. And one hit the walkway I stood upon that day. I fell into my own lab, and was doused in various chemicals. As I laid there, barely conscious, I heard your sidekicks and you. I still remember every word….."**

-_"Robin, call the authorities, and an ambulance!"_

**"You thought you were out of earshot when you spoke to your little friend. You thought wrong."**

_-"Oracle, I need a scan of the facility. Joker can't get away!"_

_-__"On it Bruce!"_

**"Those chemicals altered my physiology. It improved my hearing. And I heard your name. As soon as I heard, 'Bruce', everything clicked. You and the Bat both appeared at the same time, both of you are surrounded by advanced tech, your similar body-type. And you BOTH set up the events that led me to become this hideous freak!"**

Bruce hung onto every detail. He had caused this madman to become the Goblin. HE did it.

Bruce, "it wasn't my intention to do this to you…."

Goblin, **"Bull-shit! Just because it wasn't your intention, doesn't mean it isn't your fault Wayne! Neither Bruce, nor Batman even tried to help clean up their damned mistake! And all of this time, I've been plotting, planning, and waiting, in order to reach this moment."**

Bruce, "and tell me, what is your plan?"

Goblin,**"I want Gotham to know my pain. I want them to feel the agony I go through in this body every, single, day!"**

Bruce, "so…. You found a way to replicate the formula that transformed you."

Goblin, **"it's amazing what blood samples and basic chemistry can get ya!"**

Bruce, "... one last question. Why did you call me here?"

Goblin, **"simple. I don't want you in my way!"**

The Goblin raised his fist into the air to strike down Bruce.

He managed to dodge the huge fist hurtling towards him and flipped backwards. When he landed, the Goblin was coming in for another hit. When he did this, however, he found a small object imbedded into his fist. It was in the shape of a bat.

Goblin looked up to see Tatsu standing triumphantly.

Goblin, **"ah…. You found yourself another sidekick!"**

Tatsu, "I'm his partner, ugly. I am Katana!"

Goblin, **"well, bully for you BITCH!"**

Tatsu kept him distracted long enough in order for Bruce to get a punch to his face.

Goblin was sent back a few feet before Bruce got another punch in, this time to his gut.

Goblin, **"NGH! YOU BASTARD!"**

Bruce jumped back and threw several batarangs at the brute. Two lodged themselves into his left arm, and three barley missed his leg, leaving three scratches on his leg.

Goblin, **"ngh! Haha! Is that all ya got Wayne?"**

Bruce took a few breathes as Goblin snickered.

Katana suddenly jumped down beside Bruce, holding her sword in a death grip.

Tatsu whispered, "how we doing this?"

Bruce, "I'll distract him, you find a way to knock him out. I suggest using the hilt of your sword."

Tatsu, "got it."

Tatsu ran over to the Goblins side as Bruce ran forward, pulling his fist back to strike the Goblin once more!

…**.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. And just as a heads up, I'm trying as best as I can to tie this in with the games, which is why I mentioned Dick being off as Robin, becoming Nightwing, and being apart of the Teen Titans, and Barb dating Tim Drake. Who knows, maybe Jason will show up by the end!? Anyway, I'm off to work on Ch. 5!**


	5. Chapter 5: Lockup

Batman: Arkham Redemption

Chapter 5: Lockup

Bruce's fist collided with the Goblins, and actually managed to make a cracking noise upon impact.

Tatsu scaled the brick wall as Bruce kept finding his mark, hitting the Goblin in their most sensitive places, ie the face and stomach.

Goblin, **"give it up Wayne! No matter how many times you hit me, you won't best me!"**

Bruce, "who says I'm trying to?"

The Goblin gave a confused face as Tatsu leaped into the air. She used the bottom of her sword hilt, and struck Goblin right above where the neck meets the head.

The Goblin stood still for a moment, but then made a strange noise.

Goblin, "quanesh!?"

And suddenly, the Goblin collapsed forward, leaving a loud thump echoing throughout the alleyway.

Tatsu jumped behind him, "woof! The bigger they are, the more bones they break!"

Bruce, "I've never heard THAT phrase."

Tatsu, "doesn't make it any less true!"

Bruce snickered before activating his comlink.

Bruce, "John? You and the other cops outside Crime Alley?"

John, _"Bru- er, Batman? Yeah, Gordon called a lot of cops over to deal with this guy in case you and Katana got hurt."_

Bruce, "call in the cops. The Goblin's been knocked out."

John, _"got it!"_

As the call ended, Brice walked over to Tatsu.

Bruce, "I'll see you back at the cave later."

Tatsu, "where are you headed?"

Bruce, "I need to interrogate this animal. I need to know why he hasn't told anyone my secret identity as of yet."

Tatsu, "alright. See you later!"

Tatsu ran off down the alleyway, leaving Bruce to grapple up to the rooftops.

….

John ran over to Gordon, Bullock and Montoya.

John, "Commish! I've got news!"

Gordon, "spit it out then!"

John, "Batman and Katana have subdued the Goblin. He is currently knocked out in Crime Alley!"

Gordon, "that's good news. Bullock, get a van ready to hold this bum. Montoya, send a group to lift that sack of shit into the van, with the proper holding equipment!"

Bullock, "Roger that!"

Montoya, "yessir!"

Both cops ran off to direct the others as Gordon and John called over to their squad cars.

Gordon, "so, where's Batman?"

John, "he's heading to the GCPD. He wants to interrogate the Goblin."

Gordon, "I'll set up our strongest holding cell for those two."

Gordon and John both entered their cars and self off towards the GCPD. Just as they left, the Goblin had been loaded into a heavily armored vehicle, with several types of cuffs binding his arms and legs.

….

About two hours later, all cops were back at the GCPD.

Most of them gathered around the holding cells. They had locked up the Goblin in a heavily armored cell they would use for Killer Croc or Bane until they would transfer them to Arkham Asylum.

John, Gordon and Bullock were standing in front of the cell, while Montoya was getting the other cops to return to their stations.

They were separated by a one way mirror. Gordon and the other two cops could see the Goblin, but the Goblin couldn't see them.

Bullock, "so…. This is the mighty Goblin, eh?"

Gordon, "it appears so."

John, "I tell ya, this guy is NOT to be messed with."

Bullock, "da guy can work complex machinery, knows a great deal about working with chemicals, and is built like a damn tank!"

Gordon, "it's like someone crossed Killer Crocs body with Banes mind, the Riddler's mind, and the Jokers chemical expertise."

John, "what I wanna know is how this asshole managed to get his hands on all of these different resources?"

Gordon, "that's what we're gonna find out."

Bullock, "and by 'we', ya mean…."

Gordon, "yep."

Right on cue, Montoya came running in

Montoya, "chief! He's here!"

Gordon, "c'mon boys, let's go see 'im."

All four cops walked up the stairs that led to the top of the GCPD.

Standing next to the signal was Batman.

Gordon, "like the new suit!"

Bruce, "where's the Goblin?"

John, "we've got them in lockup. Heavily fortified cell."

Bullock, "ain't no way in Hell that piece a shit is gettin' outta there!"

Bruce, "we'll see. If you'd all please lead the way?"

Bruce followed the cops down the stairs, eager to get more information out of the Goblin.

Some cops were a little weirded out seeing Batman walking through the building with the commissioner.

Others, people like Barbara Gordon were happy to see the Dark Knight helping them.

The small group stood in front of the holding cell.

Bruce, "I want you to turn off the sound."

Bullock, "why?"

Bruce, "he has vital info, some of which needs to stay between me and him."

Bullock, "what sorta info?"

John caught on, "it could be involving government secrets! Who knows!"

Bruce thought, _a joke, that always helps_.

Bullock, "fine! Just give us the tail end of what he tells ya!'

Bruce, "right…."

Batman walked to the side of the room, And entered through the door of the cell.

As he did this, Montoya turned off the sound that would come from the cell.

Bruce now stood in front of the Goblin. Metal pieces held his hands up against the wall, And his feet to the ground. Even his neck was restrained to the wall.

Goblin, **"... ya turn the speakers off? Didn't cha?"**

Bruce wouldn't speak.

Goblin, **"what? Nothing to say? Now, when ya have me right where ya want me, Nothing to say?"**

Bruce, "why Crime Alley?"

Goblin, **"excuse me?"**

Bruce, "why did you choose Crime Alley?"

Goblin, **"oh…. That? Well, what better place to meet the man who created you, then the place that created them?"**

Bruce, "you know…."

Goblin, **"best way to know your enemy, is to study them as much as possible. Plus, everyone knows about the night the Wayne's were murdered."**

Bruce, "have you told anyone else?"

Goblin, **"about you? No. For as much of a psychopath I may be, I'm one who keep secrets. As much as i hate you, I can at least respect what little privacy you have among you and your little sidekicks."**

Bruce, "And just how did you gain so many resources."

Goblin, **"your lawyers never told ya?"**

Bruce, "not in the early days of when I took over my father's position at Wayne Enterprises."

Goblin, **"bastards tried to contain everything. Gave me a large sum of money to keep me quiet."**

Bruce, "and I take it you used every penny wisely?"

Goblin, **"even half of a cent wasn't wasted. Buying off thugs to do my dirty work, drugs to knock 'em out, tech for those little devices, and my knowledge of chemicals helped in that matter."**

Bruce, "now I know your history, how you became such a threat, and why you chose Crime Alley."

Goblin, **"pretty much."**

Bruce, "another question."

Goblin, **"lay it on me."**

Bruce, "what's your endgame? After you're done with me?"

Goblin, **"ya mean after I kill ya?"**

Bruce, "yes."

Goblin, **"remember what I said in the Alley?!"**

Bruce, "what?"

Goblin, **"Gotham will know my pain! You've been a constant nagging in the back of my mind. The bastard who turned me into this, and the city who turned a blind eye. Once you're gone, and Gotham is transformed into freaks, I just wanna disappear, go live the rest of my freakish days in peace."**

Bruce was silent.

This maniac only had but two goals.

Kill him.

And chemically alter Gotham like him.

And then just disappear off the map, never to cause any more trouble.

Bruce, "and, if you don't complete your mission? If, you don't kill me? If you don't accomplish your plan for Gotham?"

Goblin, **"... I won't stop. You hear me? I'm never gonna stop, until one of us is dead, Gotham is mutated, or fucking BOTH!"**

Bruce, "and I'm not going to stop until no one else is put in danger because of you!"

Goblin, **"then I guess NEITHER of us are gonna stop, eh?"**

Bruce, "..."

Goblin, **"..."**

Both remained silent for two whole minutes.

Bruce, "how will you mutate Gotham? That's my final question for you."

Goblin, **"... why don't I give you a clue, like that dumbass in the green suit?"**

Bruce, "hmm?"

Goblin, **"take a page from the British, with oneth by land, and twoeth by sea…."**

Bruce was left with that clue, as he eventually left the room. He walked out to the small group waiting for him.

Gordon, "learn anything?"

Bruce, "Charles Grudge, that's the Goblins real name. And he has a goal."

Montoya, "lay it on us!"

Bruce took a deep breath, "Grudge wants to use a formula he's made to mutate everyone in Gotham like him. That's his main goal. Before that though ..."

John, "let me guess…. He wants you dead?"

Bruce, "correct."

Bullock, "how's the bastard gonna mutate Gotham?"

Bruce, "he gave me a clue. He used the phrase spoken on the night Paul Revere went and warned the British."

John, "he didn't technically warn EVERYONE, but I still remember what phrase he said."

Bruce, "oneth by land…."

Montoya, "... And twoeth by sea?"

Bruce, "right."

John, "one…. Land…. Two…. Sea? Wait…. I got it!"

Gordon, "huh?"

John, "there's a local pier, it's called, um…. Onland Pier!"

Montoya, "and a pier is near the sea!"

John, "yep, so chances are…."

Bruce, "whatever Grudge is using is at this pier."

Bullock, "can't be that simple. Bastard gives a ue like that…."

Gordon, "might be a trap. I'll send a squad for backup. John, I want you to follow Batman to the pier."

John, "yessir!"

John ran off through the GCPD, off to his squad car.

Gordon, "Motoya, Bullock, keep watch over the station while I'm gone. I'm gonna head off with the squad soon after John leaves."

Gordon turns to talk to Batman, but he's gone.

Gordon, "hate it when he does that!"

…**.**

We see Batman running across the rooftops of Gotham, using his comlink.

Bruce, "Katana, can you hear me?"

Tatsu, "loud and clear. What's up?"

Bruce, "the Goblin wants to mutate the people of Gotham to look like him."

Tatsu, "Jesus. How?"

Bruce, "we don't know yet. But whatever method he's using, it's located at the Onland Pier. Head there as soon as you can. I'm headed there now, John is headed their as I speak."

Tatsu, "right. I'll meet you there! Over and out!"

As soon as the call ended, Bruce called another if his team.

Bruce, "Oracle? Do you read me?"

Barb, "loud and clear! What's up?"

Bruce, "I'm heading to Onland Pier. The Goblin is planning to mutate the people of Gotham to look like him."

Barb, "sweet Lord! How can I help?"

Bruce, "once I get there, chances are I'll find the chemical he's using. I want you to analyze the compound as soon as possible."

Barb, "alright. Keep me posted!"

Bruce, "I will. Over and out!"

Barb, "did you quote Tatsu?"

Bruce, "maybe…."

Bruce ended the call, and continued running atop the roofs of Gotham towards the location of Onland Pier.

It took several minutes for Bruce to get to the pier.

John was waiting at the pier, right outside of the large building located there. It was a warehouse. An old decrepit one that looked like it could topple over if one too many storms struck down upon it.

John was trying to peak within the windows when Bruce popped up right next to him.

Bruce, "John?"

John jumped backwards and screamed.

John, "GAAAAH! JESUS BR- BATMAN!"

Bruce, "sorry. Seen anything in there?"

John, "nothing yet. I just got here."

Bruce and John found two crates nearby and dragged them near the windows. Both men peaked through.

Inside of the old warehouse were over thirty men.

They were crowding a large machine.

John, "that must be the machine."

Bruce, "we just have to find a way to it."

John, "where's Tatsu when us need her?"

_"Right here!"_

Bruce turned around while John whirled around clumsily.

Tatsu was standing before them.

Bruce, "Katana, good to see you back here."

Tatsu, "what's the situation?"

John, "more than thirty men are guarding a machine in there."

Tatsu, "that what the Goblin's using?"

Bruce, "I'd bet half of my Wayne Stock on it."

John, "well, you're certain!"

Tatsu, "so, what's the plan?"

Bruce, "you and I will sneak into the top. We're lucky that the ceiling is made of glass."

John, "I'll sneak in while you guys beat the shit outta those bastards."

Tatsu, "then let's do it!"

Bruce and Tatsu threw their grappling hooks into the air and shot upwards to the ceiling. John slowly made his way to the front door of the warehouse.

Bruce and Tatsu sneaked to the center of the ceiling, looking down on the unsuspecting men.

Bruce used his com to speak to both Tatsu and John.

Bruce, "alright, on my mark, Tatsu and I will strike, and John will sneak in amongst the fighting, And see how the machine works."

Tatsu, "right."

John, "Roger that!"

Bruce, "on my mark!"

Tatsu held her sword hilt, ready to pull it out.

Bruce, "Three."

John pulled out his gun, just in case things got bad.

Bruce, "Two."

Bruce jumped up and pulled up his fist to smash the glass.

Bruce, "ONE!'

Bruce smashed through the ceiling.

Bruce landed on a pair of thugs, knocking them out instantly.

Tatsu landed on another crook, sending them onto the floor in an unconscious heap.

A random thug, "it's the bat!"

Another random thug, "and the sword!"

Katana punched the thug in the face, sending him back a few feet.

Tatsu, "It's Katana, you dumbass!"

Bruce and Tatsu jumped from crook to crook, punching them left and right.

As Bruce leapt up and kicked a thug in the face, John sneaked in through the door, moving along the walls towards the machine.

Bruce somersaulted over several men and landed a kick to another thugs face.

Tatsu was using her sword to strike the thugs legs. A swift stab to these appendages left over ten men on the floor bleeding from non-fatal wounds.

John had finally made it to the machine as Tatsu did a split kick that took down two men running towards both her sides.

Bruce used an electrically charged batarang to incapacitate three men.

As the final man was knocked out by Bruce's fist, our three heroes now stood in the room, ready to take a look at the machine.

Bruce, "have you figured out the machine?"

Just as Bruce asked his question, they heard sirens.

Into the warehouse walked in Gordon with several officers.

Gordon, "alright, good work Batman, Katana, John."

Gordon turned to his squad, "alright, all of you take these men into the squad car. These idiots are going to blackgate."

Gordon walked over to Batman, Katana and John.

Tatsu, "we were just getting down to what this machine does."

Gordon, "alright, John, how's it work?"

John, "I just got to it. And, I dunno what to tell ya guys, but this thing isn't real."

Bruce, "what!?"

Gordon, "what?!"

Tatsu, "da fuq!?"

John, "this thing is a prop. It's been made to look real."

Tatsu, "but, why would the Goblin send us to a ton of men and a fake machine that supposedly released a chemical that would transform everyone into grey skinned mutants?"

Bruce, "something tells me he knew we'd get through this. This was a wild goose chase!"

Gordon, "then wha-"

John's walkie talkie started talking.

"Blake? Gordon? What's yer twenty?"

John picked up the small device, "this is Officer Blake. I'm with Commissioner Gordon, Batman and Katana. What's going on?"

It was Bullock on the other end.

Bullock, "the Goblin was stronger than we thought. He broke out! Two officers dead, four injured. Montoya includes in the injured category."

Gordon snatched away the walkie talkie.

Gordon, "this is Gordon. Where is he now?"

Bullock, "no-one knows. He tore a hole through the roof and took off as soon as you got there!"

Gordon, "the device we found is a fake, we need to find him. Get things settled around the building, we'll handle Grudge."

Bullock, "alright. Over and out!"

Gord9n handed the talkie back to John.

Gordon, "where the fuck could this guy be?"

Bruce, "I have an idea. I have Grudges DNA. If I put it into a remote controlled batarang, I can scan the whole city for him!"

Tatsu, "great, let's find the sonofabitch!"

Bruce grabbed out a batarang from his belt and types in a series of coordinates. He then suddenly threw the small device out of the warehouse, into the air to scan for the Goblin….

…_**.**_

**On my profile, I have a poll going on for my next story. Please vote if you'd like to choose what my next story is! **

**With that said, let me know what you think of this chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6: Wayne Enterprises

Batman: Arkham Redemption

Chapter 6: Wayne Enterprises

The batarang spun through the air as fast as a falcon. The air whirled around it with the sound like a whistle. A small camera was located on the center, who's allowed one to view what passed by the device.

Far away, outside of the warehouse at Onland Pier was Batman, Katana, Officer Blake, and Commissioner Gordon.

The latter three were behind and beside the dark knight, looking at the view the batarang camera showed them. A small holographic display showed on Bruce's arm.

Bruce, "I'm beginning the scan."

Bruce pressed a few buttons.

We go back to the batarang, showing how it began to send out a biological scan through the city. Within a few moments, a loud blip was heard.

Bruce, "I've found where the DNA signal is the strongest. This must be where Grudge is. At ..."

John, "Wayne Enterprises?"

Gordon, "we've gotta get there! John, I'm heading with you, we'll call Wayne on the way. Hopefully he ain't at the tower."

Bruce, "I'm sure Wayne is fine."

Tatsu, "Lord only knows~."

As John and Gordon ran over to their squad car, Bruce tapped a button on his wrist.

Tatsu, "I'll take the bike."

Tatsu typed into her own wrist gauntlet, and within a few seconds, her bike was right in front of her. As she got on, she asked, "you coming?"

Bruce, "I'm using my new ride.

Suddenly, a loud sound was heard. It sounded like an engine. Suddenly, from their side, a large car sped into view, and screeched to a halt in front of Bruce.

The car was heavily armored, with plating similar to bat wings. The headlights shone brightly as the engine blamed down.

Tatsu, "the Hell is that?"

Bruce, "Luscious built it a while back. I've been meaning to use it. We call it, **the Batmobile**."

Tatsu, "... I want a car!"

Bruce, "seriously?"

Tatsu, "men dig cars!"

Bruce, "this is why Superman works alone."

_**(Sorry! I know, it was dumb to use the line. But I couldn't help it!)**_

Bruce jumped into the vehicle, fitting into it like a glove.

The car roared to life once more, and sped off towards Wayne tower, with Tatsu nearby on her bike.

As Bruce drove, his cowl received a call from Gordon.

Bruce responded in his cheery billionaire voice, "Jim! To what do I owe this call?"

"Wayne? I'm calling to tell you about the Goblin. He's at Wayne Enterprises!"

Bruce, "oh dear! I'm not at the tower, I'm at home with Alfred, I had no idea!"

"Relax Bruce. Me and my best guys are heading there. We'll get the bastard!"

Bruce, "thank you Jim!"

Bruce hung up, and then flipped a switch on his dashboard. The switch was one he built into all of his vehicles and suits.

An evacuation switch. It set off an emergency evacuation alarm within Wayne Tower, letting every employee know to get out of the building.

As Bruce and Tatsu sped off in their vehicles, they were soon speeding along side John and Gordons police vehicle.

Bruce pressed his comlink, speaking in his alter ego once more, "John, Gordon, leave the Goblin to me and Katana. You two deal with the machine."

John, "Roger that Batman! See you at the tower!"

As the call ended, the group was only a block away from the tower.

….

Many people were already out of the tower, gazing up at the top as a large figure was climbing it.

The Goblin was scaling the tower, his claws digging into the building as he climbed his way up, with a large machine strapped to his back.

When he finally reached the top, he peered down and spotted the Batmobile, Katanas bike, and a police car headed towards the building.

Goblin, **"they just won't quit, will they?"**

The Goblin walked off to the middle of the roof, setting the device on the ground. It was a large machine with various buttons on the front. It had a large filtering device in the top. This would allow the Goblin to send his virus through the air, contaminating anyone within the entire Gotham Area.

The Goblin smiled evilly as he awaited Batman and Katanas arrival….

….

The three vehicles stopped right behind the crowd of people.

Bruce and Katana jumped out of their vehicles and instantly ran towards the building. They both jumped into the air until they landed on the other side of the crowd.

Tatsu, "everyone get out of here! If you're close to this building, you could be at risk!"

Everyone began running, making sure to go around the two cops that approached Bruce and Tatsu.

Gordon, "we'll take the elevator. You two do whatever you have to do in order to get up there!"

Gordon ran into the building with his gun in hand.

John, "Br- sorry, we're in public. Batman, be safe up there."

Bruce, "I'll do my best."

Bruce used his grappling hook to speed up the building.

Before Tatsu could join him, John grabbed her shoulder.

John, "Katana, wait! Can I ask you something?"

Tatsu, "make it quick."

John, "um, if we get out of this, would you like to get coffee some time?"

Tatsu was taken aback for a few moments.

Tatsu, "um…. Sure. Make mine with extra cream."

John, "consider it done. I'll meet you up there!"

Tatsu, "right."

Tatsu used her own grappling hook to speed after Bruce to the top of the building.

John, "_sigh_, let's just hope I live to have that date."

John ran in after his boss, anxious about what would happen.

….

Bruce and Tatsu climbed atop the roof, with their grappling hooks, And we're now standing mere feet away from the Goblin. He stood with his back to them, grinning evilly as he felt his fows presence.

Goblin, **"so…. You fools were able to locate me ..."**

Bruce, "using your DNA signature, it wasn't hard."

The Goblin turned to them, chuckling.

Goblin, **"and I'm guessing my men were no match for you, hmm?"**

Tatsu, "should've put way more men to guard that decoy."

Goblin, **"no matter. In a matter of minutes, my device will be fully activated! Soon, Gotham will know the pain caused by the arrogance of a play-boy millionaire in a Halloween costume!"**

Bruce, "not if we stop you first."

Goblin,** "hehehe. I'd like to see you try!"**

The Goblin reached into his pocket, pulling out a small vial.

Tatsu, "the Hell is that? Viagra?"

Goblin, **"funny, but no. Tell me, what do you know me for?"**

Bruce, "being a psychotic maniac with a passion for chemical warfare, technological prowess and brute force."

Goblin, **"true. What I have here is a special version of the virus. One far more advanced than the strain I'm using to mutate this city ..."**

Tatsu, "I don't like where this is headed."

Bruce, "neither do I."

Goblin, **"you want to stop my device? You gotta get through me!"**

The Goblin quickly opened the vial and downed the contents in a single gulp.

Bruce, "NO!"

The Goblin grinned at Bruce before his face scrunched up in pain.

He started to yell. He fell to the floor, clutching his chest as his body transformed.

The Goblins form grew two sizes, becoming as big as Killer Croc, no, even bigger.

His eyes turned red as his skin became a darker shade of grey. His teeth became like daggers in his mouth, and his claws like arrow heads. His purple suit burst at the seams until only a few shreds of fabric were left around his chest. His pants were torn, but managed to stay together. Sharp bones from his spine and elbows poked through the skin, covered in blood as the Goblin began to stand upon two feet once more.

His voice now sounded as though he gargled nails for two years, with a growl hidden beneath his tone.

"**ThE gObLiN iS dEaD! NoW, yOu FaCe ..."**

He stomped forward and took the stance of a feral beast.

**"ThE dEmOn!"**

Bruce and Tatsu, no, Batman and Katana, each took a fighting stance, waiting for the Demons first move.

The Demon roared as he ran forward, his claws thrown back to slash at the duo.

Both jumped out of the way of the Demons claw slash, and as soon as Batman stood back up, he threw several batarangs at the Demon.

They imbedded themselves into his forearm, but he didn't give the tiniest flinch.

The Demon, **"nO pAiN, nO gAiN! HaHaHaHa!"**

Katana leapt into the air, her sword pulled back as she slashed at the Demons leg.

When the sword hit, the Demon turned around and clutched Katana in his hand, ignoring the blood seeping out of his leg.

The Demon, **"dO yOu WaNt To KnOw WhAt DeAtH tAsTeS LiKe?!"**

Before he could smash at Katana with his claws, he felt two objects imbed themselves into his shoulder blade.

One was a batarang.

And the other, was a bullet.

The Demon turned around and saw Batman also had a look of confusion.

Both turned to see John holding a gun with Gordon behind him.

John, "let go if her you piece of shit!"

The Demon threw Katana to the ground and roared.

He began running towards the cops, but was knocked to the ground by a kick to the face from Batman.

Batman, "John, get to the machine! Gordon, you take care of Katana!"

Gordon, "what about Grudge!?"

Batman turned to the Demon as he got up.

Batman, "he's mine."

Batman launched himself forward, pulling back his fist, while the Demon ran forward, slashing through the air like a lawn mower.

Batmans fist collided with the Demons face, but that didn't stop the beast from knicking Batman's arm.

Meanwhile, John ran to the machine with Gordon trailing behind him with Katana holding onto his arm for support.

As John began looking over the machine, Gordon asked, "how's this thing work?"

John, "very similar to a bomb. But the way this bomb is built, once the timer runs out, or if you screw up disarming it, it'll send out a large gas cloud of the virus."

Gordon, "and if that virus hits?"

John, "everyone within Gotham exposed will be turned into creatures like Grudge."

Gordon, "my God. An army of Goblins?"

John, "as scary as it sounds, that's the possibility we're dealing with."

Gordon, "what do we do?"

John, "I'll disarm the machine. You just protect Katana."

Gordon, "alright."

Gordon set the vigilante down and began looking over her side for any bruises or broken bones.

John went or work looking over every little detail the machine had in order to properly disarm it.

By his calculations, if he didn't disarm the device in ten minutes, the city was doomed.

But that was his only worry now. John had spent two years in the bomb squad. To him, defusing a bomb was as easy as making a sandwhich.

Back to Batman, he was currently dodging hit after hit the Demon threw, each one landing onto the floor/roof.

The Demon, **"sToP dOdGiNg AnD dIe AlReAdY!"**

Batman leapt onto the air and managed two kicks to the Demons face, managing to give him a bloody mouth.

-John had finished encrypting the machine, shutting off most of the alarms that could set it off.

Beeps were heard as the Demon rose once more. As soon as he wiped the blood from his mouth, the Demon managed to actually get a hit in.

His fist finally managed to collide with Batman, knocking the wind out of him, and sending him a few feet away.

As the Demon started to approach the Dark Knight, John had come to the last obstacle. The machine needed a password to be finished off for good.

John, "I need a password."

Gordon, "the Hell could it be!?"

John thought for a few seconds before it popped into his head.

He typed in….

'D-E-M-O-N'

'PASSWORD ACCEPTED', the machine rang!

The Demon set his foot atop Batman's chest, threatening to crush him into dust.

The Demon, **"It'S oVeR nOw BaTmAn. I wIn."**

Batman managed a smirk, causing the Demon to give him a confused look.

Batman, "even if you kill me, your plan is over."

The Demon suddenly knew what he meant.

He quickly looked back and witnessed as John had just finished disarming the bomb, with only a few seconds to spare.

The Demon, **"No…. No ..."**

He yelled into the air, **"FUUUUUUUUUCK!"**

Bruce, "it's over Grudge. You lose."

The Demon was filled with rage, And looked down at his foe.

The Demon glared at him, **"yOu MaY hAvE fOiLeD mY pLaNs, BuT I WILL hAvE mY rEvEnGe on yOu, YoU pOinTy eAred BaStArd!"**

The Demon lifted his foot to smash Batman's head, when suddenly….

_Slash!_

Katana had stabbed her sword through the Demons side, right next to his stomach. A wound not fatal if treated quickly. Katana knew this, and had made sure she aimed for the side.

Gordon hadn't even seen her get up! She was that fast!

The Demon turned his head.

Katana, "you're going to Arkham, you piece of shit."

The Demon started laughing.

The Demon,** "I'm NoT gOiNg ThErE. You WiLl NEVER geT mE iN tHeRe! BuT I dO knOw wHEre I AM GoiNg. AnD yOU're goINg wItH mE BiTcH!"**

The Demon grabbed Katana and launched himself off of the building.

Batman rescue four his hand, but missed the falling pair.

Gordon, "NO!"

Batman, "KATANA!"

Everything slowed down for Batman.

But not just for him.

It also slowed down for John.

In less than three seconds, John raced forward and grabbed Batman's grappling hook.

Gordon, "John? What're yo-"

John jumped.

He dived forward towards the falling duo.

Katana was trying to get out of the Demons grip.

John, _'c'mon! C'mon John, you've gotta make it!'_

John pulled out his gun and the grappling hook as he got close enough.

In a split second, John shot the Demons hands, causing him to let go of Katana. With that done, John grabbed the woman and activated the hook, latching it onto the building. As if in slow mo, Katana managed to pull the sword out of the Demon as she was pulled up with John, And the Demon fell downwards.

John's grip on Katanas hand was like a vice as both of them saw the Demon fall, and as soon as he was out of sight, they both turned their looks toward each other.

Katana, "you know that was very stupid!"

John, "I wouldn't complain if I were you! You're lucky I jumped off you save you!"

Katana, "does that mean I pay for the coffee!?"

John, "nop'!"

Katana, "if that's the case, how 'bout dinner!?"

John, "let's wait until we AREN'T hanging from the tallest building in Gotham!"

Katana, "that's fair!"

John, "speaking of which, how the Hell are we gonna do that!?"

Katana, "leave it to me!"

Katana pressed her comlink, "Bruce!?"

Batman, "Katana!?"

Katana, "no, the Easter Bunny, OF COURSE!"

Batman, "where are you?"

Katana, "me and John are hanging from Wayne Tower. The Demon, _slash_, Goblin is presumed dead!"

Batman, "I'll tell Gordon to call a helicopter."

Katana, "please hurry!"

Batman, "Roger that!"

Batman chr the call, and in less than ten minutes, the helicopter showed up….


	7. Chapter 7: Redemption

Batman: Arkham Redemption

Chapter 7: Redemption

Batman stood with Gordon at the top of the GCPD building.

Everything seemed to have wrapped up in one fateful battle.

They had stopped the virus.

They had stopped the Goblin/Demon.

And now, Katana, aka; Tatsu, and John, were out on a date after everything.

The one thing Batman couldn't forget that night, was the last thing the Demon said before he died.

…_.Batman and Gordon had just exited the building as a helicopter flew off with Katana and John._

_Batman made his way to where the Demon lay._

_He was almost embedded into the ground, with blood spread out underneath him._

_Gordon ordered a corner to deal with the carcass. As he walked off, Batman was surprised to find the Demon still breathing._

_Slow ragged breaths reached the Dark Knights ears, as the Demon struggled to talk._

_The Demon, __**"w- well done, gasp, Dark Knight. You win. You, gasp, your sidekicks, the fucking cops. All alive and well."**_

_Batman, "not all of them. You killed some."_

_The Demon,__** "hehehe. That I did. That, I, did."**_

_Batman, "scum like you shouldn't exist."_

_The Demon, __**"and yet, you let people like the Joker, Mr. Freeze, the Penguin, Riddler, Croc, and Bane run the streets! Gasp, if you didn't let them live, gasp, they wouldn't cause, gasp, so much pain."**_

_Batman, "I don't wanna be brought to their level!"_

_The Demon began coughing blood as he said one last thing, __**"just, remember. One day, you will have to, gasp, watch someone, gasp, die, gasp, because of your mistakes. And when, gasp, that day comes, gasp, remember these words…."**_

_Don't gamble with the devil, when you're betting on yourself._

_As soon as those last few words left his mouth, the Demon stopped breathing, leaving Batman to leave in his car as police showed up on the scene…._

Those last words echoed in Batman's mind. Was he right? Would Gotham be better if he didn't let the criminals he fought live? Batman had always tried to rely on himself. It was only a while back that he let Tatsu, John and Barbara into his life.

Batman was so caught up in his thoughts that he almost didn't hear Gordon.

Gordon, "you might wanna get rest after tonight. Lord knows John and Katana won't."

Batman, "what do you mean by that?"

Gordon, "when's the last time you got laid?"

Batman couldn't help but chuckle at Gordon's statement.

Suddenly, Gordon's walkie talkie went off.

"All units on alert! Bank robbery in progress! Suspect is green-skinned, red hair, and using…. Plants? Okay, who wrote thi-"

Gordon cut off the device.

Gordon, "eh, looks like we're pulling an all-nighter!"

Batman, "leave this to me."

Batman ran off and leaped off of the building, leaving Gordon there to say, "ever hear of a door?"

….

Batman descended onto the ground, making his way towards his car.

As he did, he heard grunting noises and metallic banging.

Batman approached his car, only to find a young boy fiddling with the wheels with a wrench.

Batman made himself known by grunting, causing the boy to look up in fear.

The boy, "ah! Please don't hurt me!"

Batman stepped forward, making the boy step back and drop the wrench.

Batman, "what's your name kid?"

The boy, "J-Jason, Jason T-Todd."

Batman, "well, Jason, may I ask where your parents are?"

Jason, "well…."

Batman knew the look Jason gave. One of fear and sadness.

Batman, "No need to answer. I see that look."

Jason looked up with surprise.

Jason, "ya do?"

Batman nodded.

Batman, "if you want help, especially with your situation, go to this address."

Batman drew a card from his belt and handed it to the kid.

Jason looked at it, "who's this address belong to?"

Batman, "a friend."

Batman activated the car and jumped in. But before he left, he said this to Jason.

Bruce, "just don't hijack any more cars before that."

Batman, Bruce, sped off in the Batmobile, leaving Jason stuck in place.

He said but two words.

Jason, "Holy Shit."

….

_Two weeks later._

John woke up in bed, shielding his eyes from his apartment lights.

As he rose, John smelled something coming from the kitchen. John got up from his bed and pulled up his boxers and sweats, Which previously sat at the foot of his bed.

John walked out of his bedroom, and made his way into the kitchen, and saw one beautiful sight.

Tatsu was cooking bacon and eggs in her underwear.

John could only smile dumbly as he moved behind her.

John, "when did you learn how to cook?"

Tatsu smiled as John hugged her from behind.

Tatsu, "a little bit before our first date."

Yes, after Tatsu and John's little trio to get coffee, the two had begun dating. And the two found themselves making love every other night these past two weeks.

Batman had gotten a little peeved at his sidekick, since she often ran off after about an hour of fighting to do the deed with John.

John walked back over to the fridge, grabbing a bottle of Sunny Delight.

After a gulp, John said, "how're things at casa day Wayne?"

Tatsu, "well, that Jason kid has been a little angsty during training, Bruce complains about me smelling like sex each night, and Alfred's, well…."

John, "the most polite person in Gotham?"

Tatsu, "british? Yes."

John chuckled and took another gulp of his drink as Tatsu piled eggs and bacon onto their plates.

The two took their plates and sar at Johns table in the dining room.

As they ate, John spoke, "so, Bruce is pissed?"

Tatsu, "well, we have been screwing quite often."

John, "you kidding? It's been almost every night! Not that I'm complaining, it's freaking awesome."

Tatsu, "that it is. It has to be if we've done it so much."

Both started laughing and took a second to start eating again.

John, "and…. What're ya gonna do?"

Tatsu, "what do ya mean?"

John, "you still wanna go out every night? I won't stop ya, but it seems like you've been wanting to fight less and less each night."

Tatsu was silent for a moment, "maybe. I was thinking of trying to protect one of the nearby towns. Bruce and Jason have got Gotham handled. Smaller towns may need a protector."

John, "as long as it doesn't put you in too much danger babe."

Tatsu, "it shouldn't. I'd be coming back every night to either here or Wayne Manor."

John, "well…. You don't _ha_ve to go back there ..."

Tatsu, "what?"

John, "I was thinking…. If you ever wanted to, I dunno, _mve n_?"

Tatsu, "huh?"

John, "_mov in_?"

Tatsu, "didn't catch it?"

John, "... move in?"

Tmboth were quiet for a minute.

Tatsu, "m-move in?"

John, "gah! I knew it was stupid to say!"

Tatsu, "John?"

John, "I mean, what hot Asian badass like you would wanna live with a low-level cop instead of a mansion!"

Tatsu, "John…."

John, "why does shit like this come outta my mouth!"

Tatsu, "JOHN!"

John shut up.

Tatsu, "when can I move in?"

John grew a dumb smile as both finished eating their breakfast.

And as soon as their dished dropped into the sink, Tatsu jumped into Johns arms and began making out with him as they backed up into Johns bedroom….

….

After John and Tatsu got busy again, Tatsu made her way to Wayne manor.

She had explained what her plans with John were.

Bruce, Alfred and Jason were sad to see her leave to protect a smaller town, as well as move into a new home, but we're happy that she had found someone.

Now, we look upon the aftermath of her goodbyes, deep in the batcave.

Bruce and Jason were trading punches in their training room, both in gi outfits as they did son

Jason had managed to knock Bruce down after theory minutes.

Jason, "had enough?"

Bruce, "don't get cocky Jason. I can always surprise you!"

Jason, "I'd like to see you try!"

"AHEM!?"

Both turned to see Alfred standing in the doorway.

Alfred, "if you two are finished, Commissioner Gordon has activated the signal.

Both gave each other a nod as they ran out of the training room.

Bruce slipped into his costume, with a few new added functions into the wrist gauntlets.

Jason was wearing a dad red armored suit like Bruce's, but had blank pants and yellow accents. His mask only covered his eyes, and had a yellow R on his left peck. The cape he wore was yellow underneath, and he was holding a metal staff.

Robin, "let's go!"

Batman and Robin ran off to the Batmobile, jumping in and speeding off, leaving Alfred smiling at the trail of smoke left behind.

Alfred, "let's hope Master Jason finds himself in a situation like Miss Tatsu and Mr. Blake…."

_The End_

…_._

**I hope you all enjoyed this story. Even if it was a little short, I put my heart and sole into the story!**

**I hope you all tune into my next story. All of you have a good morning, good afternoon, good evening and good night.!**


End file.
